


Other Things

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Other Things

## Other Things

#### by Lyrical Soul

Title: Other Things  
Author: Lyrical Soul  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/16/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Lots of them  
Permission to Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder. Others, just ask.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: I was dusting my hard drive, and lo and behold, I found this. I wrote this a year ago in response to Louise telling me I should write a story where someone falls in love with Krycek. Having never written M/K.well, this is what happened. Hope you enjoy it.   
This is for Racer X, friend and fellow slasher. Rest in peace.   
Beta: Louise Wu, Wretched, Snooks. All other mistakes are mine.  
Warnings: Two armed Krycek. No offense intended. Contains scenes of graphic male/male interaction, which may not be suitable for all readers.  
Disclaimer: They were in my Happy Meal. I'm collecting them all. (Except the Season 8 & 9 figures.)  
Summary: 

* * *

Other Things  
By Lyrical Soul 

My mother always said kissing leads to other things. 

I'd like to think that if Alex Krycek hadn't kissed me on the cheek, I would have never had sex with him. That's quite a stretch, even for me, but what the hell. He kissed me, it intrigued me, and it led to other things. Now I've got to deal with the consequences. 

In retrospect, I know I was attracted to him long before he kissed me. It was easy for me to set those feelings of lust aside once he betrayed me. But now... 

I'm having these...weird feelings. I could say love, but that isn't quite what it is. It's a combination of lust, anger, and something...weird. I'm not sure if the weirdness is because of the feelings, or because it's him. This troubles me. I shouldn't be feeling anything for him except hate. It would be easier. Though, I don't think there is an easy route here. 

I decided to test the waters. Make an offer. Sex without commitment. Nothing else was necessary. I figured could be fuck buddies until something better came along. Or at least until he killed someone else important to me. No harm, no foul. He'd go his way, and I'd go mine. 

Boy, was I wrong. 

I underestimated him. And my response to him. 

Alex Krycek. Assassin for hire. Consortium spy. Traitor. Scum. Lowlife. No good-low down-dirty rat bastard. 

Sexy. Gorgeous, green eyes. Rough, husky whisper that makes me ache. A body designed for pleasure. My pleasure. 

He did something to me that first time. He made me feel things that I thought I'd buried deep inside. I don't think he realizes what he's done to me. Maybe he does. If so, he's not telling me. 

Every instinct told me not to get involved with him. I set all that aside and went ahead anyway. And now I'm addicted. 

How in the hell did this happen? 

He came to me out of the blue one day, giving me information on a secret warehouse. I checked it out, and it was a legitimate tip. I learned a lot of Consortium secrets that day. I was grateful, and when he popped up while I was on my morning run, instead of giving him the usual beating, I offered to buy him dinner instead... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Two months earlier.... 

"Mulder, Mulder...you must be really desperate. Why would I want to go to dinner with you?" His green eyes were glittering with something I couldn't quite place. "Why don't you just hit me instead?" 

"Assassins have to eat, too, Krycek." A simple, undeniable fact. 

To my surprise, he agreed. But only after much haggling, and a promise of Thai takeout at my place. This was more than I hoped for. I wanted him all to myself anyway. If we were alone, I'd have a better chance to find out why he did all the things I think he's guilty of. At least that's what I told myself. 

I found myself wanting to impress him. I put on a decent pair of jeans, and a green shirt that Scully says makes my eyes look like emeralds. I actually combed my hair, and put on aftershave. I was nervous, trying to figure out how it had come to this---me having a dinner date with Alex Krycek. It's not a date, I remind myself forcefully. It's... 

There's a light tapping on the door, and I jump. My palms are sweaty, and I wipe them on my jeans. I take a deep breath and open the door. A moment of dismay seizes me. He's not standing there. I poke my head into the hallway and see him pressed flat against the wall, gun drawn. I chuckle softly. Once a killer, always a killer, I guess. "Dinner's ready." I leave him there, and go into the kitchen. 

The door closes softly, and I hear him going from room to room. Probably checking to make sure we're alone. A few minutes later, he's standing behind me in the kitchen. "I wasn't convinced you weren't setting me up." 

"If I was setting you up, Skinner would be here, duct taping you to a chair, while a tape of Kathie Lee Gifford singing the blues plays on continuous loop. Then we'd torture you with hot coffee enemas until you told all your secrets." 

He looks at me and shrugs. "Kinky, but one never knows." 

"Then why didn't you just break in---like you usually do---in the middle of the night?" I hand him two plates and forks. "Put those on the table." 

He looks at me and then at the items in his hand. He shrugs and goes to the table. "I was going to break in later, but I'm hungry and I didn't want to miss dinner. Besides, if I picked the lock, you could have me arrested for breaking and entering." He sat down and looked at me. 

"Why would I be setting you up, Krycek? You were the one who gave us all the information about that warehouse." I carry the containers of food to the table and sit down across from him. I help myself to the steaming noodles and rice. He's just sitting there, looking the food strangely. I stare at him for a moment, trying to gauge what he's thinking. Maybe he thinks I'm going to poison him. "What is it?" 

"Why did you want me to come here, Mulder?" He gestures at the table. "I mean, I like Thai food just as much as the next man, but this is..." he shrugs again. 

I feel the first tugs of lust. Something about his manner, the nonchalance, that pulls at me. Plus, it's dawning on me that he's sexy as hell. Especially tonight. He's wearing his leather jacket, of course, but he's also wearing a tight red T-shirt and jeans that are molded to his beautiful body. Jesus, I'm nearly drooling. Focus, Mulder, focus. I pick up my fork. "It's just dinner, Krycek. Eat." 

He bristles at the order, but heaps some food on his plate anyway. I watch him as he eats. He eats like a man on a mission. Efficient. No wasted motion. I guess if you're a spy and a traitor, you don't really have time to sit down and linger over Pad Thai. I shake my head again and continue to eat my own dinner. 

Halfway through the meal, he sets his fork aside. "I brought something for you." He reaches into his jacket pocket and I stiffen. He smiles. "Relax, Mulder. It's a gift." He pulls out a familiar bag. 

"Sunflower seeds?" I'm relieved that it's not a gun or some body part from one of his victims. Maybe I watch too much television. 

"Salsa flavored. I saw them one day, and thought of you." He tosses them on the table and resumes eating. 

I can't resist. He did that a bit _too_ nonchalantly. "You were thinking about me?" God, I must sound like a desperate teenager. "I mean, why were you thinking about me?" Yeah, that sounds better. Why don't I just show him my diary? 

"I wasn't thinking about you. I remembered that you ate sunflower seeds when we were partners. I saw those and I figured I'd bring you something since you bought dinner." 

Liar. It still means he was thinking about me, but I'm not about to bring it up. "Most guests just bring wine." 

"You don't drink wine. You drink beer mostly, and when you're stressed, tequila shots." 

"You've been following me again." How lame. Maybe I should just shut up. 

"Orders." He finishes his last bite of food and stands up. "Thanks for dinner." 

I feel a wave of panic. I don't want him to leave yet. We haven't...I need to...I'm not going to beg, though. I square my shoulders. "If you have to." My voice sounds flat and emotionless. I force myself to stand up and move toward the front door. "I'm sure there are people out there waiting to be killed, or secrets waiting to be sold. Don't let me keep you." 

He's on me before I even see him move. My back is pressed against the doorjamb, his face inches from mine. One arm is across my throat, and his gun is jammed into my rib cage. "You don't know anything about me, Mulder." 

I look into his eyes. I see hurt there, which surprises me. I also see desire there, which excites me. He's sexy like this. Dangerous, suspicious...armed. I am so turned on. I want him with a ferocity that nearly overwhelms me. And I'm as hard a rock. How kinky is that? "What is there to know?" I taunt. "You kill people for a living." 

"What do you want from me, Mulder? And don't say dinner, because I'll be forced to shoot you." The pressure on my throat increases slightly, and the gun presses on my ribs a little harder. "Tell me." 

My breath catches. He has to be able to feel my erection straining at the front of my jeans. He'd have to be made of stone not to. I try to take a deep breath, but the arm pressed against my windpipe isn't making that an easy task. "What I want...you can't give me, Krycek." 

Something in my tone causes him to take a sharp breath. He looks into my eyes, and I see his face change. He shoves his gun back into his waistband, and moves his arm from my neck. "You couldn't handle it if I gave you what you think you want, Mulder." 

His voice is soft, deceptively so. The rough whisper shoots straight to my groin. I want to rub against him, to let him know that he's wrong. Can't he feel what's he's doing to me? "Is that what you think?" My voice sounds shaky to my own ears. I can imagine how I must sound to him. 

"It's what I know. I'm a killer. A thug. A traitor. Whatever I do is by choice. It's what I am. I won't change. Not even for you." 

"I'm not asking you to change." In a minute, I'm going to start begging. 

He takes my hand and presses it against his groin. "Feel that, Mulder?" I'm assuming the question is rhetorical. His cock is large. It has to be for me to feel it through the layers of denim. How can I not feel it? "This is all I have to offer. It's all you can have." 

I caress him softly. I want to drop to my knees and nuzzle him, to show him that it's all I want, but I don't dare. "It's enough." 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He captures my lips in a bruising kiss. My first real taste of him was nothing like I'd imagined. His kiss was hot and tart, nothing like the sloppy pecks I thought he'd give. He's wild. He uses his tongue with skill, demanding my response, which I give freely. He sucks my tongue hard and then pulls away. "Are you sure?" His green gaze is sharp as he looks at me. 

I don't want to answer that, for fear I might start weighing the consequences. "Kiss me again." He does. His hands move over my body, cupping my ass, moving me against him. His fingers slide around to my crotch, fingering me through my jeans. The passion between us is fierce. His lips burn mine as our tongues duel. I ease my lips away, needing to breathe. "Alex..." 

He jerks his head up. "Don't talk, Mulder." He moves his hips hard against mine. "God, don't talk." 

"Fine." I cup the back of his head and kiss him again, sealing my fate. I want him. I need to feel him against me. I pull at his jacket, trying to convey what I want without talking. 

He seems to respond well to non-verbal communication. He eases his jacket off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor with a thud. He tugs my shirt from my waistband and whips it over my head. He looks at me and sets his mouth on my nipple. He bites me, and I moan loudly. It feels so good. I press his head down and he bites harder. 

The feeling is electric. I want him to...absorb me. The need is overwhelming. His tongue is doing things to me...I moan again. 

"Yes," he says and bends to the other nipple. He gives it the same attention as the first. First biting, then sucking, then biting harder, until I feel I'm going crazy. 

"Alex..." I don't know what I what. I just need to say his name. "Alex..." 

He lifts his head and smiles. It is a wicked smile, one that would make any sane person run in the opposite direction. It's too late for me. I want to see that smile again. 

"Take off your pants." He steps back and folds his arms across his chest. 

I move my hands to my waist, my eyes never leaving his. I slide my pants off and let them puddle at my feet. Thankfully, I don't waste time with underwear when I'm at home. My cock is standing high and proud, aching to be touched. For _his_ touch. 

He looks down at me and gives me that smile again. "I knew you were packing heat in that Speedo." He touches me and I jerk helplessly. "Oh, yeah. That is sweet." 

I laugh weakly. "I...I'm glad you think so." I can barely form a complete sentence, I'm aching so badly. "Alex..." I can beg, if that's what he wants. I just want to feel him against me, inside me, whatever. 

"Shh," he says and grabs my hips. He pulls me against him again, and the feel of the rough denim on my cock is pure heaven. I grind against him, hard and fast, panting with each movement. His hands slide across my ass and he kneads me roughly, pulling me forward to meet his thrusts. 

"I'm...I need to..." I pant heavily. "Alex..." 

He grips my hips, stopping my movement. "Tell me what you want." 

Isn't this obvious? I blink a few times, trying to clear the haze of desire from my brain. "I want...I want you." 

"To do what?" he whispers, licking his lips sensuously. 

"You're a fucking sadist." I tug at his hips in frustration. "I want to feel you against me, Alex." I have no shame now. "I want you inside me, fucking me hard." I look at him. "Satisfied?" 

He tosses his gun on top of his jacket, then unfastens his jeans and slides them down his hips. "Ask me again in a little while." He seizes my lips in another sizzling kiss. 

I move my hands down his sides and around to his cock. I savor the hardness in my hands, caressing him gently. He's definitely large. Nice and straight, with enough thickness to make you feel it the next day. "I want you now." 

He arches into my hand. "Turn around." 

I turn and face the wall, bracing myself with my hands. He's not going to be gentle with me. It's not his way. He's going to take me hard and fast. It's what I want. He knows this. I try to relax as I feel him start to probe me. He's big and it's not going to be an easy ride. 

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do it, Alex." 

"Yes." His voice is tight with desire. He pushes upward and I feel the head of his cock pressing at my opening. It feels odd, and I tense. "Relax," he says. "It's a lubricated condom." 

"Oh." I didn't even hear him put it on. I must be out of my mind if I didn't hear a condom wrapper open. I try to relax. I feel him pushing, and I ease back to help. The head of his cock slides in and I moan. "Alex..." 

"Give it up to me, Mulder. Come on," he says, biting the side of my neck. 

Anything. Whatever. "Yes," is all can manage to moan. I feel him enter me completely, and the feeling is...oh, god. The heady mixture of pain and pleasure is exhilarating. He doesn't wait for me to adjust; he just starts thrusting into me. I fall forward against the wall and try to steady myself. 

"You like this?" he asks. He pulls me back against him hard. "Tell me you want this." 

"I want you, Alex," I rasp. My cock is aching to be touched. "Please..." Shameless. "Touch me, Alex. Please just...please." 

He reaches around me and takes my cock in his hand. He thumbs the head, smearing the moisture around. I moan and thrust forward. 

"You're so hard..." His voice sounds like sandpaper. I love it. He's jerking me off harder, and I'm thrusting back into him like a wild man. It's so good, so good. I can't stop moving. He bites down hard on my shoulder as I start to come. The wave of pleasure hits me hard, and I thrust forward sharply into his hand, banging my head on the wall. He holds me tightly, and slamming into me, and I'm gone. I yell and my semen spills onto his hand in spurts. My ass is clamping down on his cock, and then he's fucking me hard, pounding me into the wall. All I can do is hold on. 

"Fuck!" He gives a final thrust, and then he comes, moaning my name. "Mulder, Mulder, Mulder," he chants. After a few minutes, he eases away from me, laughing. 

I try not to crumple to the floor. I take a shaky breath and turn around. Thank god for the wall. "Why are you laughing?" 

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe how hot you are. For me." I watch as he pulls the condom off and ties the end. He pulls his pants up and grabs his jacket off the floor. "Definitely worth having again." He hands me the condom. 

I want to protest, but I'm too breathless to respond. I can only watch as he tucks his gun back in his waistband heads for the door. "I..." 

He gives me that wicked smile again. "I'll be back, Mulder. Maybe next time I can do you in the bed." 

The door closes, and I slide down the wall to the floor. With a used condom in my hand. 

Let the shame-fest begin. 

I've just done something incredibly stupid. I can't believe that I let Krycek fuck me. I must be out of my mind. My worst enemy. My personal punching bag. I can't believe I let him fuck me against the wall. I can't believe it was the best sex I've ever had. 

What I really can't believe is that I want him again. 

* * *

That night set a pattern for us. I saw him whenever he could stop by. I never knew when I was going to see him. Sometimes, it was three or four times a week, then I wouldn't see him again for a month. 

It was still basically lust on my part, but the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted...permanence. The thought scared the hell out of me. I didn't understand why I had these feelings for him. Krycek, of all people. I mean, let's face it. He's no good. Evil. Rotten to the core. I know this. But there's something... 

I want to tell him to leave me alone. I have long talks with myself daily. But I can't tell him. It's like being in love with the devil. You know he's evil, but one look in those eyes, and you forget the reasons you're supposed to hate him. 

That's how it is with Alex. My personal devil. He didn't even have the decency to start out as an angel. He was the devil from the beginning. And I didn't care. A kiss from his sweet lips, a lick from his skilled tongue, and I didn't care who he'd killed. I just wanted him. 

I want to tell him to leave me alone. I rehearse what to say daily. But I can't tell him. It's like being in love with the devil. You know he's evil, but one look in those eyes, and you forget the reasons you're supposed to hate him. 

I don't even think I hate him anymore. 

Damn. 

My mother was right. 

The End for now. You know how bad I am at writing sequels. 

Feedback needed, wanted, and always welcomed. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lyrical Soul 


End file.
